zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Sand Boots
The Sand Boots are an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is leg armor and special boots modified by Gerudo artisans for life in the desert so that they distribute the wearer's body weight evenly allowing the wearer to maintain their normal movement speed on sand, making them ideal for trekking through sand in Gerudo Desert or sandy beaches of Hyrule. This item was named Sandbreaker Boots in early builds of the game. However unfortunately one hundred years after the Great Calamity, the last of the Gerudo artisans capable of making them passed away, thus they have become impossibly rare and extremely valuable piece of leg armor by the time Link awakens from the Slumber of Restoration. Related Side Quests Link can obtain one set as a reward after completing the side quest "The Eighth Heroine" given by Bozai who jogs around the outside the gates of Gerudo Town in a clockwise pattern. Bozai will not appear in Gerudo Desert until Link restores the Camera Rune to the Sheikah Slate during the "Locked Mementos" Quest, as Link must take a picture as part of the Side Quest. After obtaining the Camera Rune, Bozai refuses to give them to Link if he asks and will not give the side quest, unless Link wears his Gerudo "vai" (women) Disguise (Gerudo Veil, Gerudo Top, and Gerudo Sirwal) which allows Link to pass for a Hylian "vai" (which can be first obtained from Villa at Kara Kara Bazaar during "Forbidden City Entry" quest) by wearing Gerudo vai clothing. Fooled by Link's disguise, Bozai attempts to keep "her" interest by giving Link what Bozai believes is an impossible task of finding the legendary Statue of the Eighth Heroine which supposedly is located somewhere in the snowy Gerudo Highlands north of the desert after Link asks Bozai for his Sand Boots, which he promises to give to Link as a reward if "she" can bring back proof that it exists, believing that it will allow Bozai to get closer to her. However he lets Link borrow his Snow Boots which allow the wearer to maintain normal movement speed while walking on deep snow just in case Link decides to search the Gerudo Highlands for it. Link can use these Snow Boots to make traveling through the snow in the Gerudo Highlands easier, though as Link is simply "borrowing" them he is unable to dye, sell, or upgrade Bozai's Snow Boots. Link can find the Statue of the Eighth Heroine northwest of Gerudo Summit, west of Mystathi's Shelf, and south of Hemaar's Descent. If Link does not want journey through the cold region to reach it, he can approach it from the north via Hemaar's Descent though he will have to climb to reach the valley it is located. In order to complete the side quest, Link must take a picture of the upper body of the Statue with the Camera Rune and bring the picture back to Bozai, who Link's discovers was so worried about "her" that he confesses that he send Link on what he thought was a wild goose chase, only to be surprised when Link shows him the picture of the Statue proving it exists. At Link's insistence, Bozai hands over the Sand Boots as he promised, though asks for his Snow Boots back as they are the only pair of footwear he has left, completing the quest. After completing this quest, Link can get Bozai's Snow Boots permanently by completing the "The Forgotten Sword" Side Quest which he can receive from Bozai by talking to him under the tent near the northeast gate of Gerudo Town as he has gotten tied of jogging due to his Snow Boots being ill suited for jogging through the desert sand. After completing the side quest "From the Ground Up", it can be purchased at the Rare Armor Shop in Tarrey Town. Gerudo Vai Disguise Interestingly, if worn with the Gerudo Veil and Gerudo Top the Gerudo in Gerudo Town, Bozai, and other characters affected by Link's "vai" disguise will still consider Link a Hylian female, thus they along with Snow Boots and Gerudo Sirwal, are the only leg armor options that can be worn with the Gerudo Veil and Gerudo Top as part of Link's "vai" disguise. However it should be noted that Bozai reveals the Sand Boots were created by the a Gerudo craftswoman who unfortunately passed away explaining the Sand Boots rarity and thus they are a type of Gerudo clothing that can be worn by both "voe" (men) and "vai", thus wearing them maintains Link's vai disguise as the Gerudo likely assume he is a Hylian "vai" who is simply well prepared for desert travel. Additionally it should be noted that Link can only take Bozai's Side Quests while disguised as a vai, as they were the result of Bozai's attempts to get closer to Link, whom he believes to be a Hylian vai. Presumably Link's disguise being maintained while wearing them is to allow Link to maintain the disguise due to the disguise being an important part of Bozai's side quests and it affecting other characters is simply a bonus. Stats Upgrades It can be enhanced by the Great Fairies. Gallery Sand boots.jpg|Promotional image of the Sand Boots See also * Climbing Boots * Fierce Deity Boots * Flamebreaker Boots * Hover Boots * Snow Boots Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Footwear Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items Category:Damage Reduction Items